wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Qwigley
Q W I G L E Y they / them • waitress • hive • pan this character belongs to verglas, please refrain from taking them, thank you They were born into a kind world, centuries after the war between the HiveWings and LeafWings, everything has settled down, the three tribes now live at peace with one another. Tension may sometimes occur now and then, but overall, this world they live in, is beautiful. This is the world Qwigley came into, their mother, Shamrock, was overjoyed at their hatching while their father, Clover, not so much. Shamrock made sure they had the best dragonethood ever, letting them do as they pleased, encouraging them to follow their dreams and forget the crimes of their father and live their life freely. She bought them storybooks about the distant continent and others about superheroes saving the day. They enjoyed their childhood, and all the encouragement they received from their mother, life couldn't be better for them. Clover died one day, executed for crimes against the current queens. Qwigley wasn't entirely phased by this, they never really had a good relationship with him anyway. But they still couldn't help but feel a little sorrow for him, he was their father after all. They jumped back quickly and skillfully, their mother while still encouraging them to follow their dreams, she couldn't help but encourage them to become a violinist like herself. In the end, they didn't become one and while it minorly upsetted Shamrock, she was still happy for them to find a calling elsewhere. They currently work as a waitress at Jewel Hive's local cafe. Appearance see reference Light skin tan scales thoroughly painting their body, this color acting as their mainscales. A whiter hue of this color appears upon their chest and lower rows of scales. The color is, in other words, a pale tannish coloration that appears almost white. This color also seems to be the main color of their head and face. In the case of this, the tan coloration of Qwigley's mainscales streaks above their head, around their eyes and snout. Two different colored eyes are placed in their sockets, the right a reddish tinted pink whilst the left is a dark brown, nearly black. It's a very sign that they have heterochromia iridum and it overall makes them look neat. Yet a friendly or easy going expression always crosses their snout. Personality * carefree and very chill, always relaxed on the outside, with mellow expressions on their snout * likes shiny things, honey, tea and soft things,,, generally curious and outgoing with an ignorant hint within them * talks, talks, talks, talks,,,, a LOT but is awkward, so they talk to themself or their reflection a lot ** now everyone thinks they're insane * always seems happy and understanding of everyone,,,, * empathetic, however has tendencies to put themself first before others * creature of habit. * healthy sense of self-purpose, although they question why they even exist. * sometimes dwells to paradoxal thoughts and then they can't stop pondering them out loud. * doesn't care what others think of them, they're an imaginative, super cool hivewing and that's it. * loyal to friends and will protect them from any harm. * has low standards for a friend, will literally befriend anything from chairs to plants to statues. * easy going and forgives just as easily. * violence doesn't solve anything to them, nor can it be used as a motivation to make someone do something. * intelligent and free-spirited, they hate being held back or controlled. * peppy. Abilities * normal hivewing abilities, a numbing stinger on their tail. * observant,,, they usually have tendencies to enjoy studying the behavior of other dragons. * can keep up a conversation really well since they are the chattiest dragon around, but they're awkward. * four wings that tend to buzz as they rub together, but with enough skill, they can make nice tunes. ** they're working on doing that. * skillful, really good at making beverages like lattes and coffees, also somewhat quick on their feet. Trivia - has heterochromia iridum, for they have two completely different colored eyes. - came up with their name by looking at fonts, qwigley just so happened to be one of those and i thought it was a nice name. - now they always flinch at the mention of the mere word "clover." the one who tried to repress their dreams. - text Backstory * had a nice backstory, life was nice, their mother was a hard-working musician who had a soft spot for the violin. while their father was like,,, around?? * i don't know what he did, but qwigley didn't like him for some apparent reason. still working out the full details of their history. * grew up reading storybooks and guides on how to talk to other dragons. * decided to become a waitress at jewel hive's local cafe,,, because they thought that would be fun to get into. * all is well with a world, now. Relations !!!please roleplay beforehand; pantalan only!!! Shamrock: they love their mother!! she was the one who encouraged them to follow their dreams and gave them storybooks to keep them dreaming. shamrock was a violinist and because of that, she tried to convince them to become a musician like herself. but they had other plans in life and they became a waitress at the local cafe. even if qwigley didn't become what she exactly wanted them to, she's still happy to see that they're having a good time with their life. positive Clover: doesn't really think highly of him. mainly because he was more controlling and a hint manipulative when it came to them. they knew he was a criminal and due to that, he was executed for crimes against the queen. now they don't know what to think about clover,,, but it's certainly in the cold water now. they're upset with him for everything he's done. negative Name: text relation Name: text relation Gallery please follow reference click to view the artist FFF4D11D-1B91-445E-AA94-74201A4F3AAC.png|infobox Untitled3 20190920071841.png|kiwi 3f34493ecb2b970.png|verglas Category:Characters Category:HiveWings Category:Non-Binary Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Student)